Yuuko x Mai - Nichijou fanfic: Yuuko finds her flare
by RealmOMFG
Summary: Short little Yuuko x Mai one shot I decided this ship doesn't get enough love, and needed more fanfic dedicated to it. Basically Yuuko and Mai are trapped on a stopped elevator (again) only this time Mio isn't there, and cute yuri shipping ensues.


Once upon a time had three girls gotten stuck in an elevator together. What luck they had. It's not everyday one has this sort of misfortune. Of course, they'd found a way to pass the time. They sat there and pondered their existence. Quite the effective pass time. Of course, that wasn't the only way they'd managed to spend their time alone in that elevator, they'd also played some word games. These games didn't end up being particularly fun, aside from an absolutely hysterical remark about eggplants. By that time, they'd begun to lose their sanity, they were convinced nobody would be coming to save them, and that they were all certain to die there alone in an elevator. This conclusion was quickly proven false, when very soon they were in fact saved. What a chaotic day that was. It was a day that these girls, Mio, Mai, and Yuuko would always remember, but would never hope to repeat. But then again… what luck they had indeed. Or rather, what sort of ridiculous luck did Yuuko and Mai specifically have? Yuuko wondered this as she lay on her back in the center of a stopped elevator. Just her and Mai.

"It happened again…" Yuuko sighed. "I cannot believe… that I'd be left to die, not once… but twice." Yuuko had a certain knack for exaggerating things. She closed her eyes, and figured there was nothing more to do than monologue. "Me and Mai-chan, Mai-chan and I. Alone in an elevator we lie. I stare up into the meaningless void, and wonder why? The first time we sat here and thought we might die, but soon we were freed. Will it happen this time? Should we believe? Should we try? Or shall I make this small prison my home? What is home? Is it here, is it there? Could home be called home just anywhere? So long as I'm here, is this not my home? Albeit a home quite sad and alone. Alone in an elevator I lie. Mai-chan and me, Mai-chan and I." Yuuko shot up, a large and dorky smile plastered across her face. "MAI-CHAN!" She shouted, sweet excitement in her voice. "How was that?!"

Mai, had been sitting in the corner of the room, straight faced and silent. She hadn't said hardly anything since the elevator had stopped. She would read, but the lights were all out. "Hmm?" She hummed quietly. In response of course to whatever Yuuko was asking about.

"My poem!" Yuuko stated, loudly and proudly. "I've been having writers block lately, all of my 'Mogami River' haikus have been lacking in something lately. Here, here, here, lemme try again!" Yuuko cleared her throat, as well as her mind. She focused hard on getting into the poetry zone.

"Things can be easy.

But often nothing makes sense.

Mogami River."

"Hmm…" Yuuko pondered. Evaluating the success of her nonsensical poem. She quickly came to the crushing conclusion that her haikus were still missing a certain something. They were missing flare. A flare that sadly, she wasn't gonna find in this elevator. She plopped back down onto her back, her face one of defeat. Not that one could really tell what face she was making in the darkness of the small cramped space. "Jeeeezz Mai, you've been really quiet. It's almost like you're not even here."

The glasses wearing girl next to Yuuko raised her head a little, and spoke in her utmost serious voice. "How do you know I am here?" At this Yuuko gasped. Ever so briefly did the thought cross her mind that there was no absolute way of knowing her good friend was actually there. Hell, maybe Yuuko was just crazy. But she did manage to shake those thoughts off as false, because it was soon clear what Mai was doing. She was just trying to get Yuuko to deliver punchlines again. Oh, that Mai. Always with the over the top comedy. Though Yuuko had at this point accepted that she was destined to play the straight man for Mai's jokes. If humor her she must, then humor her she shall.

"Oh silly Mai, of course you're here. It'd take a real idiot to fall for that." Yuuko grinned happily.

"No comment." Mai spoke, in her usual soft and sweet little voice. The cute meekness of her voice was actually rather deceiving, given how infuriating and trollish this girl could be at times.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuuko wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. "I feel like maybe that was supposed to be an insult, but I'm not sure." She scratched the back of her head, confused as to how she should take that comment. Or rather, lack of a comment. She shrugged it off though, it was nothing to worry herself over. The brown haired girl sighed, and sat back up from her spot. It was dark in the elevator, sure. But she could still see Mai and the corner in which she sat. So Yuuko decided to scoot on over next to her friend. "Hey, Mai-chan?" Yuuko started. Mai turned to look at Yuuko, giving her the 'yes, what is it?' sort of look. "It sure has been a while hasn't it? It might take a while longer for help to get here, what should we do?"

Mai tapped her chin in thought, before shrugging and nonchalantly answering. "I don't know, I guess I'll take a nap." She peered over at Yuuko, who had just moved next to her. "I think I'll use you as a pillow."

"Wha-?" Yuuko began to ask, but was cut off as Mai moved from where she was to on Yuuko's lap. "Wait, wait, wait Mai-chan!" Yuuko shouted. Mai leaned down and rested her head on Yuuko's shoulder. Mai then held her finger up to her lips and made a shushing motion.

"I won't be able to sleep if you make too much noise." Mai insisted. This was in all likelihood just Mai trying to get a reaction out of Yuuko again. And Yuuko knew this damn well. Even so, it was clearly working, because a reaction indeed is what Mai was getting.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind, I was thinking like… maybe we could play some shiritori or…?" Yuuko was in fact mildly flustered by the sudden physical contact. It wasn't like she was especially against contact or anything. She herself had been called out in the past for not respecting other people's personal space. Partially it was just how out of nowhere it was that caught her off guard, and the fact that the way Mai was sitting on her wasn't all that comfortable which made her want Mai off. "Mai could you erm… Maybe move? Or at least change the way you're sitting, this is kinda hurting my legs." Yuuko gave a nervous chuckle, half expecting Mai to ignore her and maybe pretend to already be asleep. Just to piss her off a little. Typical Mai. But no, instead Yuuko found herself surprised as Mai gave a small nod and began to shift around. Thus removing her weight from Yuuko's legs. "Heh, thank yo-" Yuuko was once more cut off in the middle of her sentence. Mai had previously been sitting facing the same direction as Yuuko, placed right in the middle of Yuuko's lap. But now, Mai had turned to face Yuuko, now straddling her in a somewhat suggestive manner. "WAITWAITWAITWAIT" Yuuko's face turned bright red, a blush surely not able to be seen in the darkness of the space.

Mai held her finger up, this time not to her own mouth, but to Yuuko's. "Shhhh." Mai leaned in closer to Yuuko's face, shutting the brown haired girl up real fast. "Nap time." Mai whispered. She placed her head back down on Yuuko's shoulder, resting herself just about in the nape of Yuuko's neck.

Yuuko having aforementioned been mildly flustered, was now not entirely sure how to feel. Granted, nothing extremely weird was happening in that moment, Yuuko still couldn't help but feel butterflies in the stomach. Her heart rate had increased, and she could feel the warmth burning at her ears and cheeks. She looked down at the girl laying on top of her, she felt a certain bubbliness come over her. It was odd, she'd never felt this way about Mai in the past. But when she thought about it, Mai was in fact rather pretty. Not only that, but smart, and funny as well. Sure, she could also be annoying as hell, but Yuuko honestly couldn't think what her life might currently be like without Mai's confusing and somewhat obnoxious jokes and habits. Awkwardly, Yuuko brought her arms up and wrapped them around Mai's waist, praying to the heavens and hell that Mai wouldn't mind. Yuuko really didn't think she could've stopped herself from making the gesture, even had she wanted to. It just felt right.

Much to her relief, Mai didn't say anything at this, nor did she make an effort to get up or leave. However breaking the silence that had been surrounding them for now about a minute, Mai speaks up. "I can feel your heart beating fast…" Yuuko's face now shone with ten different shades of red. For once in her entire life, she was quiet. Generally, Yuuko was a very loud individual who could speak whatever was on her mind. But right now… what could she say? She just continued to hold Mai close to her, staring into nothing. Yuuko, rendered speechless by whatever the hell was happening, Mai decided to speak a bit more. "Do you remember that time we were sitting on the hill together? Next to the river?" Yuuko remained silent. "Do you remember the joke I made? About liking you?" Yuuko gave a small nod 'yes.' "I wasn't joking." Mai whispered.

Yuuko's heart skipped a quick beat. She barely managed to force herself to say something. "Wait… but.. W-wait, b-but you said.. And I was.. You wanted me to.. P-punchline. You said you were…" Yuuko's mind was scrambled. She was having difficulty processing what exactly was happening, and Mai's words weren't really registering.

Mai couldn't help but chuckle at Yuuko being rendered a stuttering mess. It was admittedly quite adorable. "You're so slow.." Mai sighed. She pulled up from where her head was resting on Yuuko's shoulder, and brought her face back up in front of Yuuko's. The sudden closeness of Mai's face to Yuuko's, especially given what was happening once more stopped Yuuko's words in their tracks. Yuuko still wasn't really sure how to feel about anything that was happening. For one, it all happened extremely fast. Mai apparently had just confessed to having some sorts of feelings towards Yuuko, and she didn't know how to handle this new information. Did she like Mai too? Well, she'd never thought about it before. But…

Just then… Yuuko feels a pair of lips on her cheek. Mai had just kissed Yuuko on the cheek. Granted, it's not like Mai had shoved her tongue inside Yuuko's mouth or anything, but still. "Hey Yuuko?" Mai spoke.

"Y-YES!?" Yuuko shouts. She was unable to think straight, and taken aback by Mai's actions.

Mai smiles warmly, at her flustered friend. "Selamat malam." She whispers in Yuuko's ear, before resting her head back on the shoulder of the hot mess in front of her.

After several minutes of sitting there in a state of 'what the actual ever loving hell is happening?' Yuuko manages to more a less calm down. Eventually Mai actually falls asleep, laying peacefully atop of her 'friends' lap. Yuuko stared a tad more, down at the girl resting upon her. She couldn't help but think about how warm Mai's body was against hers, or how nice her hair smelled. This could very well be the perfect way to pass time until rescue after all. Yuuko closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms a little more tightly and confidently around Mai's body.

After all that, she wasn't sure what they were gonna do about their relationship upon waking from their nap. But just then Yuuko decided that if Mai really liked her, she just might be able to love that mischievous, black haired girl right back.

"The loving moonlight

Her soft hand, I hold it tight

Mogami River"

It seems Yuuko found some flare that day after all.


End file.
